


confessions

by bangelus9



Category: Ellick-Fandom, NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Nick and Ellie have something to confess to their friends.





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ncis incorrect quotes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ncis+incorrect+quotes).



Nick: Ellie kissed me!!

Clay: [gasp] No!

Tim: [squeals] Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!

Nick: It’s unbelievable.

Clay: Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!

Tim: Okay, okay, we wanna hear everything. Reeves, get the wine and unplug the phone. Nick, does this end well or do we need tissues?

Nick: Oh it’s ended verrrry well.

Clay: [rushing over with wine glasses] Do not start without me! Do not start without me!

Tim: Alright, let’s hear about the kiss. Was it like a soft brush against your lips, or was it like a y'know, “I gotta have you now” kinda thing?

Nick: Well, at first it was really intense, y'know, and then… Oh God, and then we just sorta sunk into it…

Tim and Clay: [squealing] Awwwwwwwww!!!

 

_(Scene changes to Ellie, Abby and Jack casually eating pizza around the table)_

Ellie: And uh, then I kissed him.

Jack: Tongue?

Ellie: Yeah.

Jack: Cool.


End file.
